Old Candy
Were you looking for Candy or perhaps New Candy? "We replaced the faulty animatronics with some brand new ones, yeah, so he's stored way in the back, until we can get someone to fix him." - Phone Guy, describing Old Candy. |-|FNAC= Old Candy is an antagonist in the game who seems to be an old, broken down version of Candy The Cat. He begins to be active after Night 3. Appearance Old Candy seems to be a Large, Blue animatronic with a lighter shade for His snout, Cat ears, and middle torso. His eyes seem to be in an endoskeleton form, where only a grey outline is shown around his Black pupils. Along with all of this, he has plain grey endoskeleton feet, like those of a toy animatronic. A lot of endoskeleton is exposed around Old Candy's arms, legs (mainly feet) and Head. Despite being "old", Old Candy does not show any signs of withering or broken suit, other than a few wires in his shoulder. His build and other physical Features are very Similarly styled to those of a FNAF 1 animatronic. Behavior He will start in CAM 10, making his way to the office on Night 3 and later. The door he comes through will be the left, and once he gets to the left doorway. His pupils don't glow, so the Player will have to check the where he is to make sure he isn't outside the Office, but you can hear a humming noise from outside of the door like RAT. Origins 1157.png|Old Candy's original appearance In the dev sketches featured in the Extra's menu from the first game, there is also a sketch of Old Candy. To any fans of the classic "Tom and Jerry" cartoons, the caracter will be immediately recogniziable as Tom. As such, it is very likely, that Old Candy's appearance was based on Tom's. |-|FNaC2= While doesn't physically appear in Five Nights at Candy's 2, he is only seen in the minigames, those minigames being Chester's, where his head can be seen in a box, and in his own minigame, taking place back when he was fixed. Appearance Coming soon. Behaviour Coming soon. Trivia *Old Candy is one of only 2 characters in the series not to physically appear in Five Nights at Candy's 2,the other being Reverse Puppet |-|Gallery= ''Five Nights at Candy's'' Old CandyCustom Night Icon.png|Old Candy's Custom Night icon. Old Candy Icon.png|Old Candy as he appears on the title screen Old Candy.png|Old Candy's teaser which say "I SEE YOU" Jumpscare.gif|Old Candy's jumpscare. 868.png|Old Candy's first position in CAM10. 867.png|Old Candy's second position in CAM10. 816.png|Old Candy, along with Blank. Notice that he is fixed. 821.png|Old Candy, along with Blank and the Puppet. 737.png|Old Candy, along with RAT and Blank. Thank You Too.png|Old Candy alongside the other animaltronics in Fnac 1 Oldcandyextra.png|Old Candy in the extras menu of Fnac 1 Thanks you for Playing.png|Old Candy with the other animaltronics from Fnac 1 to 3. Newoldcanjump-1.gif|FNaC R Old Candys jumpscare OldCandyRemasteredExtras-1.png|FNaC R Old Candy design Miscellaneous Old Candy fixed look.png|A scrapped look of Old Candy. 1157.png|Old Candy is one of the dev sketches. Clean-old-candy-right-300x300-1.png|What have Old Candy looked like if his look of the character wasn't scrapped. Old Candy Old Candy Old Candy Category:Cat Category:FNaC 1